


Surprises During Facetime

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Engagement, Engagement Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, PWP, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, foreplay while facetiming?, lysaedion-freeform, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: Morning after their secret engagement, Aelin calls her cousin with a choice words for not telling her. Lysandra decides to have some fun
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra
Kudos: 19





	Surprises During Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!   
> This my first time writing Lysaedion so if they are slightly ooc sorry!

His cell never stopped buzzing on the nightstand for at least the past ten minutes. Most likely longer, he guessed given last night’s events. However, he received the answer that made him break into a wide smile from ear to ear—causing silver to line his eyes. Being Aedion Ashryver, it was only a matter of time before the news spread. More insistent vibrating rang through the room as his cell lit up, shaking against the wood. He was yawning loudly, stretching his arm from under Lysandra, grabbing the phone. 

“Aed shut it off,” she grumbled, burying her face into the crook of his arm and the lush pillows beneath.

Aedion snorted, “Demanding your future husband already, I see.” he teased, arching an eyebrow, drifting his gaze along her practically bare form. Down to where the ivory linens pulled tight above her ass. They were in too much of a rush last night to remove her lace bra. He didn’t mind a bit. Her fiance enjoyed the way this piece hugged and sculpted her breasts. The way it formed on her like a second skin. 

He grinned before bringing attention to his phone. The female version of himself looked back at him, adjusting her sunglasses. A broad-shouldered man with silvered hair and pine green eyes walked behind her.

“Shit.”

“Hmm..?” At that, Lysandra sat up, wrapping the sheet around her chest. A soft palm laid flat resting on his arm, a 16-carat emerald cut diamond shining on her ring finger. She pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder, glancing at his screen, Aelin seeming elated yet annoyed at the same time.

[[More]]

“Aelin,” they spoke in unison. Aedion didn’t tell her about his plan of proposing to Lysandra. Not when she tells Rowan everything. He has the unfortunate habit of telling others. It was something Aedion didn’t want to risk.

“Answer it. You know she won’t stop.”

Aedion sighed, running a hand through his golden locks, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” she hummed out in a singsong voice as Aedion swept on the answer key.

“It’s about time!” Aelin shouted on the phone.

“Hey, Ace. So what’s up?”

“I don’t know, Aedion. Why don’t you tell me?” his cousin questioned in a way that reminded him eerily of her mother when she scolded him, “I know my cousin who loves me and is my best friend wouldn’t hide the fact that he was proposing and leaving the whole damned world to tell me instead.”

Aedion looked toward his fiancée, and she only shrugged, offering a glance that said I told you so. Especially when the paparazzi caught them after the proposal and noticed the glittering rock on her finger.

“Didn’t you elope with Rowan?”

“Yeah.” Aelin glared at him through the screen, “and you were there, so what’s your point?”

Then he felt it. A warm hand dropped to his toned stomach, inching lower and lower until the palm reached its treasure. “Point?” he swallowed thickly as Lysandra took him in her hands, lazily stroking the length of him with a lazy touch. Aedion bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a groan. Aelin didn’t need to know what her best friend was up to. Seductive wonderful woman. His gaze flicked to hers, a wicked grin on her sensuous lips.

“Yes. The point of Rowan and I eloping. Why bring it up?”

Her grip tightened on his cock, as it throbbed and hardened. Gods, her hands were so warm and tight around. Lysandra stroked him with a quicker pace moving her body. He couldn’t stop himself from watching her. This godsdamned woman would be the death of him. Her emerald eyes met his brimming with a wicked flicker causing his pulse to quicken. Cupping his balls in her hands, she squeezed them gently. Gripping them and rolling in her palms. She kissed the top of his sensitive head, her wet tongue running down the shaft down to where her hands still worked balls. His eyes went wide, watching as both hands worked his cock. She took his balls in her mouth.

“Gods,” he breathed. Lysandra laughed, keeping him in the warmth of her mouth. The vibration on his most sensitive part sent an arousing thrill through him. She brought a hand down to squeeze and tug at the other side. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His future wife under the sheets, jerking, sucking, and rubbing him. Aedion’s hips jerked in response. A low heat was burning him from the inside.

“Aedion.” his eyes snapped to the phone he had gripped in his hands. How the hell he was still holding it, he had no idea, “Are you okay? Your cheeks are red.”

“Um..” his one-day wife, winked switching positions with her mouth. That wicked tongue of hers swirling around his cock, from the base to the tip. Then across his sensitive head, lapping the trial taste of his saltiness. She moaned over him. “Yes,” he croaked out, then cleared his throat, “ Yes. Great. You?”

“You’re being odd. Where’s Lys?” His turquoise eyes went wide again—this time in a panic, with Lysandra being a little preoccupied with a sensitive part of him.

He chuckled nervously, “Lys is…”

Aedion heard a faint pop. In one quick movement, Lysandra popped into view. Cheeks flushed a tinge of pink, and her lips full and lush from sucking him. Aedion sat up a little straighter pulling his legs back, giving her room to still work his cock with a single hand.

“Sorry, I was getting some breakfast.”

He held in a laugh at her statement. Opting for a knowing grin instead, Lysandra tossing him a glare. Her hand was still roughly stroking him under the sheets. Aedion threw his head back as a throaty groan passed his lips. Aelin furrowed her brows, glancing at the two of them with suspicion. Rowan, a few feet behind her, didn’t seem to pick up on it. He could feel the pre-come out in spurts that were sure to coat Lys’ fingers by now. He was too focused on the feel of warm palms on his cock, moving along velvet skin. The occasional sweep over the tip of his head.

Lysandra snatched the phone from his grip. Aedion grasped the sheet as the other hand met Lys’ quickening the ministrations along his shaft. In the most desperate and most loving way, he needed his cousin to shut the hell up. Either to bury himself deep inside the woman beside him or before he comes and she hears. He needed to stall the oncoming bliss that was aching in his body. Watching his beautiful fiancée, he knew what to do. Aedion took her hand from under the sheet, moving away from him. She never once tore her gaze from the screen. He was fully aware she could see him in her peripheral as he descended below the sheets.

“Right,” Aelin paused, “So any idea why my cousin didn’t say anything?”

Aedion wasted no time latching himself on her soaked sex. Lysandra jerked in surprise, thankful to have on a black lace bra, when the blanket fell away. She felt the way his fingers ghosted her inner thighs. His tongue is flicking against her core, reveling in the taste of her tangy arousal.

“It’s probably because that HANDSOME,” she shouted the last part as Aedion sucked deeply on her clit and his nose working lazy circles into her aching bud. Aelin fixed her a weary look through the screen.

“Are you okay?” Aelin questioned.

“Yes. Yeah.” Lysandra felt him laughing into her womanhood. She clenched her thighs around him, pushing his face into her. His teeth grazed against her folds, causing her to squirm. Aedion hooked his arms under her legs, pulling her towards him, burying his face in between her thighs. Feasting on her sex as his tongue swept along her soaked folds over and over again, “You’re you’re you’re um…” All she had to do was say it was due to Rowan’s inability to keep secrets. However, Lysandra started to lose her focus. A deep-seated want rose with every suck of his lips and slip of that wicked tongue, “on,” chewing on her bottom lip, writhing her hips against her future husband. It was Lysandra’s turn to panic. Knowing if she opens her mouth, a mewled moan will form, or a slew of incoherent words would tumble out of her.

Asshole.

Lysandra should have known he would turn the tables as soon as the opportunity struck. He was her knight in shining armor for a reason. Aedion seemed to grow tired of the playful teasing. His cock painfully hard-pressed into the mattress, and by her movements, she needed the release too. He wouldn’t let Lys embarrass herself in front of his cousin, her best friend.

Plunging a finger and then two inside in her, He stroked her inner walls in a beckoning motion as he rose from under the sheets. Aedion took the phone from his love, “We’re busy, Ace. talk later.” ending the call, he chucked the phone somewhere into the heaping pile of clothes from last night. “Gods. Thought she’d never shut the hell up.”

“You’re a dick,” she said with a wanton look—a dark shimmer in her eyes.

“You started it, babe, ” he said, placing a searing kiss on her lips. Lysandra moaned in agreement against his lip, Both of them tasting one another.

Their mouths moved in tandem as he increased the pace of his fingers. A thumb moving in swift ministrations on her clit. Lysandra cupped his cheek. He felt the metal of her engagement ring as she slid her hand up into shoulder-length hair. Pulling him down, deepening the kiss. His tongue pushed between her lips, hungrily demanding more. She was willing to give him as much as he wanted, needed. They were a mix of panting heated breaths, teeth, and tongues working each other like a dance each knew by heart.

She loved the way he claimed her mouth, his teeth tugging at her bottom lip. As if it were a secret marking for her and her alone. Lysandra enjoyed the thrill running through her body. An electrifying wave at knowing what came next. Aedion trailed from her lips to the tender spot on her neck, licking and nipping at her silken skin, moving to suck on her pulse point, Causing her to purr in utter delight at the sensation. Her hands rest at his shoulders, tilting her neck, granting him further access.

“Mmm..you know she’s gonna call back.”

“She can wait. I’d rather not talk about my cousin while I’m trying to fuck my fiancée.”

“Say it again.”

At that, Aedion sat up, removing his fingers, locking his gaze with hers. Their eyes both filled with aching need. A wolfish grin displayed wildly on his features. He knew the words she meant, “My fiancée,” he crooned, emphasizing each syllable.

Aedion took his fingers, placing them in his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of her. Taking his cock in one hand, aligning himself with her entrance. Groaning while pushing deep inside her. Lysandra’s body welcomes him, her inner walls conforming to him on contact. Grasping her legs, Aedion laid one against his chest. The other pushed up next to her fit frame. Allowing him to go deep inside of her, hitting the tender spot at her center while Lysandra arches her back in time with his thrusts.

The only thing Lysandra hated about this position was her inability to touch him. But holy gods, the way he felt like this could drive her to madness. It was a pleasurable shock rippling through her. Aedion ground his hips into her with each thrust. Her heavy-lidded eyes pooled with lust trailed over his body. Focusing on the way his muscles rippled and moved with each motion as he slid entirely out of her only to slam back in a moment later, thrusting deep within her. Her toes curled against his shoulder. He wound his hands on the smoothness of her thighs. Gripping tightly, continuing to pound her into the mattress below. Listening to only the bed squeaking, shared moans, body against body

Aedion watched the way her breasts bounced in her bra. Following his hooded gaze, she knew what to do. Reaching in the lacey lingerie, Lysandra pulled her generous breasts out. She rubbed herself, kneading the soft tissue, rolling her nipples in between a thumb and forefinger. Predatory eyes, he followed the motions as she dug her nails into the soft tissue. Moaning in the process. She wriggled her hips to match the snap of his. Both of them knew their heated ecstasy was rapidly approaching.

“Aedion,” she breathed out. He continued to slam into her. Lysandra rose her hips to meet him, “Aedion, Touch me.” Between his raspy breaths, he nodded, bringing his fingers back down to her clit. Rubbing that throbbing spot. She wrapped her leg around his waist, keeping him steady. Lysandra tangled her hands into the sheets as if-then could keep her tethered to this world as the heat inside her spilled over, coursing through her body trembling in awe, shutting her eyes as her mouth turned into a circular shape.

Aedion followed shortly after, feeling her walls clamp down around his cock. Milking him of his orgasm as his balls tightened and hips jerked. A throaty groan fell from lips as he stilled, spilling inside of her. His fiancée’s legs fell, slackened by his sides. The blurred vision he shortly experienced dimmed away. He looked down at Lysandra.

Her hair, the color of rich mahogany, sprawled around in messy waves around her. An easy smile on her face as satiation took hold. Before her eyes fully opened, Aedion leaned in, kissing her soundly. Instinctively, Lysandra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him on to her, humming into his mouth with satisfaction. Her hands trailed down his back, fingers moving in swift circles and patterns as Aedion pulled himself from her lips.

“You’re something else. You know that.”

His turquoise eyes rimmed with gold met the jeweled green of hers. Their hearts fluttering together as one while she laughed. That sweet sound, so intoxicating to him. He could hear it a thousand times over and never tire of it.

“Isn’t that one of the reasons you’re marrying me? She mused, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes. And this,” Aedion kissed her brow, “your mind,” he placed three kisses on her mouth. Two on the corners of her lips and one on the bow, “For this. The wise words that come from them. How warm, how perfect your lips are over mine. Not to mention the noises and wicked things this mouth can do.” He grinned wildly at her.

She giggled, lightly smacking him on the shoulder, “Stop it.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, placing a kiss over her heart, “for your heart, how kind and compassionate you are. The biggest reason I’m marrying you Lysandra Ennar. Are these.” grabbing at her breasts, bouncing them in his hands before kissing the tops, “Definitely these.”

“You’re an ass,” there was no malice in her tone. Only genuine affection, “Get out of me and call your cousin back before she starts knocking on the door.”

“Are you gonna behave this time?” He questioned, brows raised in unison.

“Only if you do.” Lysandra retorted.

“You started it, Lys. Besides, have you met me?”

“Okay. Let’s have coffee with them. I can show off my ring and then…” She trailed off, sitting up, dragging the tip of her nail down his chest, stopping at the navel, “ We can continue this misbehavior.”

“This.” Kissing her with a fierce intensity, a quick tug on her bottom lip sending a pulse to her belly and her heart to flutter, a promise of later, “Is a great idea future Mrs. Ashryver.”


End file.
